


Something New

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy enjoyed talking to Giles.





	Something New

Buffy enjoyed talking to Giles. He always managed to hold her attention, whether he was telling her about the Harvest or the Vampire siring process, he always did so while making her feel like the only person in the world who mattered. She had never had a dull conversation with him.  
“The Vampire would move in and puncture the neck around here.” His finger brushed her neck gently, Buffy felt her skin tingle. “Contrary to the misconception, vampires take sustenance by lapping at the life-giving nectar." Buffy almost missed the intensity of his gaze. 

She learned something new every time.


End file.
